


After the Show

by orphan_account



Category: LM.C
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiji gets jealous after a little attention-catching fanservice Maya pulled on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Show

The show had just finished. Encore and all, and the support band and staff were all cheering and talking with each other. Maya stepped off the stage with Aiji, and was on his way to high-five everyone backstage and chat a little about the performance, when Aiji suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him into a secluded spot, pushing him against the wall, Maya yelping in surprise, and standing in front of the pink haired man with his hands on his hips. Aiji glared at him with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What the HELL was that earlier?" He snapped, referring to how Maya had lifted up his shirt to show off his stomach to the crowd, and then also pulled the neck of his t-shirt to the side to expose a shoulder. Why was this a problem you ask? Because Aiji was the type to get jealous easily. He didn't like people looking at Maya as if he was a piece of meat or getting to see his body like that. Maya was HIS.

The pink haired vocalist stared at his guitarist in confusion, but he tried to remember just what he did, playing through all his earlier actions, even what he said before the concert backstage to Aiji, searching for a reason as to why Aiji would be so angry with him right now. Still, he was caught off by Aiji's sharp voice.

"What was… what?" He tried to wipe the sweat off his face so it wouldn't drip into his eyes, pushing his bangs aside to see Aiji clearly. "What did I do? Don't be angry~! We just had a great live!" Unfortunately, being cheerful didn't work. Aiji scowled at him and folded his arms across his narrow chest, sweat still clinging to his skin from the heat of the live.

"You damn well know what! Showing yourself off to them like that!" He hissed, pushing a hand under Maya's shirt and splaying his fingers over Maya's stomach for a second before dragging his nails over it sharply, leaving red welts in his wake. "You KNOW you're not allowed to do things like that, your body is MINE and no one else is allowed to see your naked skin!" Aiji growled, pressing himself up against the other, their bodies flush together. He moved a hand up into Maya's hair, pulling his head back.

"Remember what I said when we first got together?" His voice was low as he gave Maya's neck a harsh nip. "That I'm the jealous type, and that as long as you're with me the most you can show others is your arms, face, neck, and lower legs. You said you could handle that." He hissed, accusation and jealousy clear in the tone of his voice. Maya's breath hitched, his eyes widening at Aiji's bold action and accusing words.

"Showing myself off-Ah!" So that was… oh no! In the midst of that high tension during the live, he had completely acted on instinct. Therefore, completely forgetting and ignoring all the rules in life. But now, as Aiji pulled his hair so roughly, the rules that had been set for their relationship rushed back into Maya's head, and he immediately started regretting his fanservice earlier. "Aiji, I'm sorry! I remember, I'm sorry, please, not here-!" He whimpered as he tried to push the other away, but his hands were too weak to do it at the moment. It wasn't that he was afraid what Aiji would do to him, but Maya didn't want anyone from the foreign staff and band to see them like this.

The fact that anyone would walk in on them here excited Aiji a little, but he agreed, they had too much to lose if they were caught. They had reputations to uphold and label company rules to follow. With a huff, he let go of Maya's hair and gave him a last bruising kiss on his lips, Maya letting out a muffled cry of surprise as their lips crashed together, a shiver running down his spine.

"Fine then. Hurry up and get all your stuff sorted out. I'll see you back at the hotel." Aiji huffed as he pulled away, burying his anger and jealousy and plastering a pleasant but tired expression on his face. With that, he left Maya and went back to the main group, shaking hands with everyone and giving them high-fives before announcing that he was exhausted, saying he would go back to the hotel first. Maya stood there in a daze, still pressed against the wall with a blank mind. He could hear the others joking about Aiji's age, and was snapped out of it when one of them called out to him.

"Oi! Maya! Aiji's leaving, you gonna come with us?" Maya quickly looked up, forcing a large smile onto his face. "Aah, I'm going with him. I'm a little tired too… I think I'll sleep early since we still have a flight to Hong Kong tomorrow." The rest of the band grumbled slightly, and joked about the whole age thing again even though Maya was younger than the guitarist by a few good years. But they patted his shoulder, sending him off cheerfully. Maya grabbed his leopard print backpack and hurried over to Aiji's side where the other was waiting by the staff. The older man had been waiting, knowing that the rest of the band would go grab a few drinks, leaving enough time for Aiji to leave his room without them noticing. The taller male gave him a worried, almost shy glance.

"Let's go…."

Aiji looked at Maya as he entered the car, eyes running over him and feeling a spike of jealousy shoot through him before he could squash it down. He didn't speak to the other, just leant forwards and spoke quietly to the staff that was driving, letting them know they were ready to go. They would drive back to wherever the other were partying after dropping Maya and Aiji off. It didn't take long at all for them to reach the hotel, but for Maya it felt like eternity. There hadn't been this much tension between them ever since their last disagreement, and that was ages ago… Maya didn't know what to do or say since they almost never argued. He fidgeted with his bracelets during the ride, nibbling on his bottom lips, suddenly remembering the rough kiss from Aiji earlier with a blush.

The staff gave them their room keys before driving off, but they stood there for a moment before Aiji looked at Maya again and letting out a tense sigh.

"Come on, we're on the 8th floor." He told him, turning to enter the hotel and going straight to the elevator. It was obvious to anyone who looked close enough that he was spaced beyond belief, though most would just assume him to be tired. Maya stayed silent though the whole elevator ride, standing a little behind Aiji, staring at the back of his head with wide eyes, nervous. He could understand that Aiji was jealous and angry, but he had never been this worked up before. Probably since they were on tour, the stress hit him along with the jealousy as well.

"Ne… senpai?" They walked quickly through the hallway, stopping in front of Maya's room. Aiji almost forgot the whole situation as he hear the other's worry voice, but then he remembered Maya's sexual little smirk on stage as he flashed his skin, and the jealousy came surging back all over again. He hastily grabbed Maya's key from him and opened the door, not wanting to reply to Maya while they were still out in the hallway. Once the door closed behind them however, Aiji dumped his bag on Maya's bed, turning back to the other. They'd never really disagreed on much, and even when they did Aiji was quick to forgive, but those times had never been Maya forgetting the rules to their relationship. Others might think it was weird, but Aiji knew he was lucky to have found someone willing to put up with his demands and jealous personality.

Maya's backpack dropped to the floor next to him, not bothering to put it away. They stood facing each other, Aiji fuming and Maya nervously looking for a way to calm him down. At times like these, act cute. And apologize. Act really sorry. Maya's arm raised, his hand touching Aiji's softly as his eyes shone slightly.

"I'm sorry I forgot… I really won't do it again!" It was impossible to ask for the other to forgive him, since it wasn't possible. This was Maya's own fault, and he would deserve whatever punishment his lover would give him. Maya tried to grab Aiji hand, stepping closer, his lips pouting oh so slightly as he gave Aiji his best apologetic puppy expression. "I really won't…" He sounded like a child who thought he could escape any more scolding. Though he had to admit, the thought of Aiji lashing out and dominating him was exciting…

"No Maya. I don't care if you're sorry. You did it and you'll pay for it. Now go strip down and get in the shower." Aiji frowned, pulling back from the pink haired man. "I'll be there in a minute after I calm down a little." He ordered the other as he moved to sit on the large double bed. He didn't really trust himself with Maya right now because of how agitated he was. It wasn't healthy to feel this jealous over something so small. It wasn't like Maya had gone and slept with someone else. God forbid if the other ever did that. No… it was something so simple that had set him off. "Go on." He prompted, running a hand through his sweat dampened hair, mind going to the fact that he already ached all over and really wanted to wash up.

Maya nodded dejectedly, backing away slightly before trudging to the bathroom, not bothering to take off the accessories on his neck and hands first. He closed the door softly, seriously hoping that Aiji would actually be calm by the time he got in with him. Turning back to the large mirror, Maya unbuckled his collar and chain quickly, slipping them off and setting them aside. His t-shirt was hurriedly pulled off, thrown onto a towel rack, and the rest of his clothes soon followed. With a sigh, he slipped into the shower stall, relaxing himself as the spray of cold water rinsed him, not bothered to warm it up first.

After watching Maya enter the bathroom, Aiji began to strip himself off slowly. He removed his accessories and socks and shoes, unzipped his jumpsuit, stepping out of it, not having to remove any underwear as he never wore any. Especially on stage, it could get far too hot and the less he wore the better. After a few deep, calming breaths he grabbed a tube of lube from the corner pocket of his bag and padded into the bathroom, running his eyes over Maya.

"Look at you… this is why only I'm allowed to see your naked body. You're far too attractive for your own good." The older man sighed, a small scowl still on his face as he stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around Maya's waist, lube still in his hand. It was obvious someone would be getting fucked. Aiji knew just how much Maya hated to be fucked while standing up, and how much he hated being teased. Usually Aiji was the one with a cock up his ass, he enjoyed being fucked by the other just as much as the pink haired man enjoyed doing it. It was rare they switched roles, Maya not really liking the feeling of being stretched in that way.

"Aiji…" At the sight of the lube, Maya immediately wanted to run. Punishment was usually okay for him, but this… Too late, Aiji's arms around him trapped him inside the stall, with the other's dark voice ringing in his ears. With a last attempt to ask Aiji for forgiveness, Maya's head turned, eyes wide and begging for mercy. He was met with Aiji's scowl before the water forced his eyes to close, Aiji pressing him against the cold tiles of the stall.

"I- I don't want…" He groaned when the other pressed his hips against his ass, Aiji's hands already wandering over his body from behind. The guitarist leaned in to lick and nip at Maya's shoulder and neck, rocking himself against the swell of Maya's ass. "I know you don't like being fucked. That's why it's your punishment, idiot." Aiji growled, scratching his nails over Maya's hip as he pressed him harder against the wall. "You know I won't hurt you." He reminded the other, even though Maya hissed as trails of red followed the other's fingers, a large contrast with his pale skin. "Now keep still so I can prep you." He ordered, the sound of the lube popping open seeming so loud in the small cubicle. Spreading the slippery liquid over his fingers, he moved one down, circling the tip of his middle finger around Maya's entrance before pushing it in slowly.

"Mmmnn.." Maya bit his lip at the strange friction, his cheeks burning up in a hot blush. He was like a freaking virgin when it came to being fucked, and Aiji rolled his eyes slightly at his reaction, curling his finger to find Maya's sweet spot. Even though Maya didn't like being penetrated, he still reacted to the feeling of his prostate being hit, the least the older man could do was make it pleasurable for him in some way, even if it was a punishment.

"Shh, I don't want to hear any sounds of complaint from you." He scolded, pulling his finger out for a moment only to replace it with another, two fingers now stretching the other's tight hole. "Where's your sweet spot, hmm? Give me a nice loud moan when I find it." He purred, curling his fingers again and pushing them in as deep as he could before pulling them back, dragging them against the inner walls. Maya whimpered, feeling himself burn in slight arousal at the gentle way Aiji prepped him, turning him on with his quiet but firm and harsh words. His thin legs trembled slightly, feeling himself squeeze down on Aiji's fingers tightly when the tips brushed against a spot deep inside him, mouth opening with a moan just as loud as Aiji ordered ripped out from his throat.

"Aaahn, right there! Do it again!" It was supposed to be his punishment, but Maya was still demanding during sex, no matter what the situation was. The worry in his eyes was replaced now with unveiled lust, his head turning for the other to see. Aiji now only focused on stretching the other now that he's found the spot, growling as he thrust his fingers in roughly Maya was reduced to a whimpering mess, his forehead pressed against the wall, eyes half closed. Even without direct stimulation, he was already quite hard.

"I won't be doing that again for a little while… you're in no position to be demanding things." Aiji scissored the digits once more, making sure the other was loose enough before pulling out and uncapping the lube again so he could slick up his already hardened cock. "Now, I don't want to hear a single sound as I enter you. Okay?" He growled quietly into Maya's ear, nipping at the shell before leaning back enough so that he could see his cock pressing against the other, fingers holding the base steadily. He could feel the other brace himself for the intrusion, Maya's eyes widening as he felt the other's head push against his loosened hole, clenching his teeth together so he wouldn't make any noise that could possibly come out as he was stretched wider than the width of Aiji's fingers.

Aiji let out a low groan as he pushed into Maya, resting his head against the other's back as his legs went a little weak from the pleasure of having Maya's tight heat slowly engulfing him. It was rare he got this pleasure that whenever he did, the feeling made his head spin, his dick twitching in excitement. Maya's breath hitched at the slow, hot friction as Aiji slid into him, his walls pulsing and almost burning around his length. When he felt it twitch inside him, he jolted, a small, barely audible whimper escaped his throat. But it was loud enough to be heard by Aiji.

"You just made a noise, didn't you?" Aiji growled, scowling at the other, gripping Maya's hips with both hands and giving a sharp thrust as punishment. "Can't even obey a simple order." He pulled the other back at the same time as he filled Maya completely, moaning loudly at the intense tightness around him. Almost immediately after composing himself he started thrusting slowly, beginning to increase the depth of his thrusts, his breath hitching as he wrapped his arms around Maya's chest, hands splayed out over the skin as he fucked him slowly. "Ngh… feels so good…" He muttered quietly, ignoring the other's pained whimpers. His fingers moved to toy with Maya's nipples, flicking over them and pinching gently as the other cried out.

"N-naah! Aaahnn!" Maya's walls quivered, tightening around the other's cock each time it barely missed his prostate, his head lowering and eyes barely open as they stared, mesmerized, down at Aiji's hands. Slim, slightly callused fingers played over his sensitive nipples, his own cock twitching at the tingling pleasure each pinch gave him. "Aiji, p-please…" He didn't know what he was begging for, but he wanted- needed more. His lips just couldn't form proper words anymore as he pushed his hips back eagerly for more, needing that burning spot inside him to be hit.

"Fuck… Maya, you feel so good…" Aiji groaned, forgetting everything as he pounded into his lover. For now, he couldn't even remember why he had been angry with Maya, the only thing concerning him being how soon he could cum inside the other. He knew that was also something Maya hated, but to be honest, he couldn't care less. It was Maya's punishment and if he disliked it, then it was just one more thing he could use against him. "Ngh… you're so tight…"

With every thrust that hit him, Maya's voice was cut off by the force, unable to stop his cries even though his prostate wasn't hit, a hand sliding off the wall to grip Aiji's, his face dark pink, blushing at Aiji's pleasure filled groaning. He didn't think- couldn't think actually, about what the other would do next, but as soon as he realized the older man was getting closer to his climax, he turned his head to watch the other, loving Aiji's expression whenever he came. The thrusting grew messier, and Aiji's voice was slightly higher as he moaned out.

"A-i-jiii~! Ahaaa-ah!" The head of Maya's rigid cock scraped against the tiled wall with every strong thrust, only increasing his need for a form of release, but he didn't dare move his other hand down to stroke himself. Aiji would stop him for sure, only to leave him even more frustrated in the end. Aiji's head lifted as well, looking at Maya with hooded eyes, filled with a lusty haze.

"I'm gonna cum soon…" He panted, leaning in and mumbling against Maya's full lips, closing his eyes again as his hands moved to the younger man's hips, holding them still as he fucked the other hard and fast. He began to let out tense, quiet moans, lips searching for the other's own and kissing him hungrily, panting into his mouth. "Ngh… Maya… ah- cumming… nhhhh…" "W-wait, not inside-!" Aiji panted, hips giving a few more unsteady jerks before he slammed himself all the way into the other, hitting his sweet spot directly as he came, filling Maya with warm seed. The other gasped, his body tensing as he felt the warmth gush inside him, making him whimper, shivering and then writhing to get away now that Aiji was satisfied. "A-aiji, you're done right? Let me come, too~!" He whined, his lips still pressed against his lover's. "Please!" He felt a little uncomfortable now with cum dripping out of his ass when Aiji pulled out, but with his raging hard-on, it wasn't even important.

Aiji pulled away from the younger man as soon as he was done, leaning against the other wall as he looked at his lover with a dazed expression, panting. "Do you wanna… fuck me?" He asked, grabbing a small cloth from the rail and wearily cleaning sweat from his body. Seeing Maya's face light up at that question made his mouth twitch into a small smile, but only for a second. "You can if you want… I'm not angry anymore." He sighed, his chest still rising and falling rapidly as his lungs tried to fill with as much air as they could after such vigorous exercise. "Let's dry off first though, I don't think I can stand up for much longer." Aiji chuckled, his usual pleasant personality back now his anger was appeased. Maya nodded frantically, turning around completely and wrapping his long arms around the thin frame of his guitarist happily, all the soreness forgotten for the moment. Aiji chuckled at Maya's eagerness, stroking the other's back lightly as he hugged him.

"Thank goodness senpai, I thought you'd never forgive me!" He then pressed his lips against Aiji's pale collarbone. "I'll dry you off really well… and then I'll fuck you hard against the bed~" He mumbled, his voice now husky, hoarse from his earlier crying and moaning. "Mmm, good, we wouldn't want to get your bed wet. I know how you are when it comes to getting to sleep." Aiji teased, referring to the fact that Maya could rarely even sleep with someone else in the room most of the time. Though of course Aiji was an exception to this, he'd been with Maya so long that the other found it quite easy to sleep around him. Maya's hand hurriedly slipped behind him to turn off the shower, and he pulled Aiji out from the stall, grabbing a fluffy white towel off the rack.

The guitarist took it from him, drying himself off with a gentle smile on his face. He felt so much calmer now that he'd worked out all his anger on the other, turning back into the mellow, gentle Aiji that most people knew. "Come on then~ let's get you off." He hummed, taking the other's hand and pulling him into the bedroom after making sure they were both dried as properly as they could. Maya's raging boner was nearly twitching in excitement, even though he tried to calm himself down a little bit so he could last longer later.

"Aiji…" As they sat on the bed, the vocalist threw his arms around the other again, this time tighter than before. "You know I love you, right?" He muttered, his face pressed against Aiji's pale neck. He knew how jealous Aiji got, but he didn't want the other to be so angry anymore even after tonight. "So I'll make you feel reaaaal good~" Maya's lips pressed against a pressure point, kissing it softly before they raised, his teeth nipping at the skin gently as he felt Aiji return the embrace, grinning into the skin after hearing the other's soft moans. His hands slid up from Aiji's lower back, towards the front, further up to his chest, thumbs sliding over the other's hardening nipples, back and forth.

Aiji moaned once again before he used a hand to lift Maya's head up to reassure him. "Mm, I know. I love you, too." He smiled before pressing a soft kiss to his lips, his hand moving to stroke through Maya's damp hair. He pulled back from the kiss and stretched out on the bed, looking up at Maya with an almost coy expression. Generally he wasn't the kind of guy who tried to entice his lover with sexual expressions of words, he knew Maya wanted him and all he had to do was start touching the other and Maya would pounce him. But tonight he was feeling particularly frisky, despite having cum once already. "Come on then Maya, what are you waiting for?" He asked, spreading his legs for the other and biting his lip.

The gleam in Maya's eyes turned into something close to wild at the rare sight of Aiji lying and offering himself so easily to him. "Nothing at all~" And with that, Maya did jump, the other jumping in surprise as he was tackled, some of the air being driven from his lungs and making him wheeze for a moment before he was drawn into a sloppy kiss. Aiji didn't like wet kisses much, but he let it slide this time, laying back and enjoying it with arms wrapping around Maya's shoulders, humming in contentment. After the quick, saliva-filled kiss, Maya's right hand slipped out from under Aiji and caressed his delicate jaw, two fingers pressing against the kiss-swollen lips, urging the other to suck. Aiji took them between his lips, looking up at the other through his lashes as he sucked lightly and rubbed his tongue over the other's digits to slick them up. The warmth of Aiji's mouth made Maya bite his lip in sheer pleasure even though he would've loved that mouth on his dick instead. Maya's erection slid against Aiji's inner thigh, causing him to groan and shiver at the friction.

There was no time to waste~ He lowered his head, and his own mouth attached itself onto an erect nipple, his tongue swiping over it before sucking softly; almost like a baby and making Aiji whimper softly, feeling the other's hands gripping tightly onto his hair. When Maya felt his fingers were slick enough, he glanced up with a smile, removing his hand and immediately pressing one finger against Aiji's puckered hole, rubbing and stimulating the area before sliding in, Aiji letting out a moan of delight as he felt it pushing into him and spreading his legs as wide as he could, pushing back down on those digits. The fingers hooked up in a habit to find that familiar sweet spot inside his lover, brushing against it easily as Aiji writhed underneath him.

"Ah! Maya… s'good…" He slurred, exhaustion and pleasure having the same effect on him as alcohol. He let out the loudest moan he’d made that night as Maya teased his prostate relentlessly, closing his eyes and letting his hands drop from Maya's hair to twist in the sheets instead so he didn't hurt the other. "Th-there! Ah… right there…" He groaned, arching up when Maya brushed against it again.

"Y'want more~?" Even without an answer, Maya would give him more. Aiji nodded, wriggling a little as Maya pushed a second finger in, opening his eyes again and looking up at his lover, cheeks flushed with arousal and his cock beginning to harden again under the assault of pleasure. He was one of the lucky guys who could get hard again after a short rest. Maya glanced sideways at the bedside drawer, hoping that there would be an extra tube of lube there, just in case. It was a hotel after all, and they should prepare for the worst, or in this case, best.

"Wait a moment, kay~?" Pressing a gentle kiss to the abused nipple, his free hand pinched the neglected one slightly before crawling away for just a moment to find his wish granted in that drawer, hurrying back to Aiji as he uncapped the lube and poured a steady amount on his cock. The older man watched impatiently as the other lubed himself up, eagerly spreading his legs for the other. "Hurry up…" Aiji huffed, his cock now fully hard again, resting against his lower belly and giving a small twitch every now and then. Maya shivered at the sight, stroking the lube evenly over himself and aligning his hips with Aiji's so he could enter the other easily.

"Here goes then…" Maya tried his best to obey Aiji's orders, hissing as he felt the familiar warmth engulf him, finally able to feel the pleasure he craved. "Oh god… you're so hot, Aiji…" Maya whimpered, his head lowering at the overwhelming feeling, hair brushing against Aiji's chest. Inch by inch, until he filled the other completely, Maya pressed a kiss to the pale, unscathed skin underneath him. Aiji moaned as Maya pushed into him, shuddering in delight, hands moving to grip Maya's shoulders tightly and closing his eyes. "Fuck… Maya…" He groaned, the feeling of being stretched around Maya's cock making his back arch, pushing down onto him eagerly.

Maya's hands caressed Aiji's body as he paused to let the other adjust, massaging the firm muscles under before his long fingers wrapped around Aiji's revived erection, stroking slowly as he moved his hips back, pushing in once again. "So damn tight…!" Aiji licked his lips, not knowing if he should thrust up into Maya's hand, or down onto the other's cock. "Ungh… it's been so long, huh?" Maya chuckled breathlessly, the way Aiji's hips thrust back making it so easy to fully impale him every time. "You feel amazing…" Maya's thumb pressed slightly harder against Aiji's sensitive slit, rubbing in small circles. "Ne, Aiji…" It was hard for him to speak, but he wanted this no matter what. "Could you… ride me? Please?" Maya gasped when he felt the walls tighten around him, squeezing him so deliciously. He smirked, leaning down to touch his forehead against Aiji's. "You like that thought, no~?"

Hell yes, Aiji loved that thought, even though he was exhausted, it had been so long since he'd ridden Maya, a few months at least. It was one of his favorite positions. He smiled up at the other and nodded, Maya returning with a bright grin. Aiji flipped them over quickly and straddled Maya, letting out a small grunt at the effort it took. The vocalist's back arched against the bed underneath, Aiji sinking even lower onto his length. He didn't even know how that was possible…"Mmm, like this?" Aiji purred, laying over Maya, too tired to sit up and instead resting his cheek on Maya's shoulder as he rolled his hips down against the younger man, letting out a tense groan and burying his face against Maya's neck.

"Aahn, just like that~" Maya's arms slipped around Aiji's thin waist, hands sliding further down the surface of soft skin, finally gripping at the roundness of Aiji's ass, guiding the older man's hips up and down along his swollen shaft. "Aiji… I think I'm gonna…" Maya panted, his head falling back, lips parted, eyes closed in ecstasy. "Fuck… not gonna last long…" Aiji muttered, one hand moving to wind in Maya's hair, the other gripping his narrow shoulder, his eyes glued on the look of pure pleasure on Maya's face as the younger man neared his limit. He moved a hand to rub and pinch at one of Maya's nipples as he clenched around his lover.

"C-cum for me… in me…" He groaned, panting in pleasure at the way Maya gripped his ass. He was having trouble holding back his own orgasm, but quickly decided he wanted Maya to finish him off with a little blowjob. That was something he knew Maya enjoyed almost as much as fucking him. "Come on baby, cum." Aiji purred, leaning down a little to nip and suck at Maya's bottom lip.

Maya's voice was escalating in volume with every thrust, his head thrashing to the side as his long awaited orgasm started taking over him, stomach quivering and toes curling. "Aah~! Here it comes, senpai…" Maya's hands groped Aiji's ass tightly, his own hips thrusting up to meet the other's midway, unstopping even as his cock twitched and shot spurts of cum deep into his lover, Aiji shuddering as the heat of Maya's release filled him inside. Finally, Maya stopped, chest heaving with his head lolled to the side, eyes half open and slightly dazed as they turned to look at Aiji. "Haaah… heh." Maya's lips, now rosy from the excitement, parted in a soft laugh, one hand sliding slowly around Aiji's hips to wrap around his cock. Looks like that hadn't been enough for him.

Aiji let out a soft whine of need, grabbing the younger man's hand and pulling it away, instead lacing the fingers of both their hands together as he pressed himself fully against his lover. "Mmmh… Maya, suck me off?" He asked, littering Maya's lips and cheeks with butterfly kisses and he slowly rocked himself against the other. After a moment he pulled back and moved beside Maya, back against the headboard and legs still spread, cheeks flushing at the feeling of the other's cum beginning to seep out. "Hurry…" He groaned, staring the other down with a pleading expression, his cock resting on his lower stomach, looking painfully hard and twitching every time blood pulsed through it.

"… Holy shit, senpai, you're too sexy for your own good." It was a little payback for the punishment, but Maya still obeyed, smirking at the way Aiji offered himself once again. His tall form bent over, on his knees as his mouth hovered over Aiji's cock, blowing a stream of cold air at the tip and marvelling at the beads of precum gathered there. The sight of Maya with his head between Aiji's legs had the older man's head hazy with lust, his hands going to curl in Maya's soft hair, mouth hanging open slightly as he panted, tongue darting out to lick at his drying lips. He was about to complain about the other taking too long, the rigid organ twitching at the cold breath when he was engulfed by the other's hot mouth suddenly, eyes fluttering as his head fell back. Maya slid his full lips over the head, humming pleasantly at the taste of precum, sucking gently for more. "Mmmn, you taste so good~" Maya purred, mumbling against the swollen skin as he drew his head back to trail his lips along the twitching shaft. Finally, he slid his mouth over the entire length, just the way his senpai liked it, tongue swirling along the tip and his cheeks hollowing with a long suck, head bobbing up and down to satisfy the other. His eyes turned up, staring coyly at the other knowing that the sight of his face would always bring his lover's orgasm quickly.

"Ahhn… so close… so so close…!"

Maya's hand sneaked from its position on Aiji's thigh down to his used hole, his own cum still oozing out, and he quickly slid two fingers in, locating his sweet spot easily and massaging gently. Aiji whimpered, a moment before he was kicked over the edge by those fingers sliding into him, forcing him into his much needed second orgasm.

"Ah! Maya!!" He panted, writhing against the sheets, unable to keep his eyes open as he released into Maya's mouth. The vocalist managed to keep his mouth on Aiji's cock as his warm cum filled it, making sure not a single drop escaped as he swallowed, making sure the other heard him do so. Aiji groaned softly as he heard Maya swallow loudly, eyes opening to watch the other as he flopped down, relaxing onto the bed. Maya gave Aiji's softening cock a few more gentle sucks before letting go, his lips reddened and moist, quickly finding their way to Aiji's and kissing him one last time before Maya lied down on the bed facedown beside him.

"Was that good?" He peeked up from the pillow, a childish smile on his face, eager to know if he had pleased Aiji well. He wrapped an arm around the other's waist to pull the guitarist close to him for a warm cuddle. Tomorrow they'll both be walking strangely, but at least the live was the day after. Aiji hummed in reply, stroking Maya's hair as he rucked up beside him, not wanting to get up and go back to his own room just yet even though he would have to later.

"It was perfect." He leaned in to press a lazy kiss to Maya's cheek before closing his eyes. "I love you…"

After around ten minutes, he sighed, letting go of Maya and sitting up, running a hand to his hair. "I should go back to my room…" He grumbled, not wanting to leave, feeling like he should stay and reassure the other that everything was fine between them now. Maya was about to doze off in their comforting embrace, but the warmth was gone and Aiji's voice brought him back to reality.

"Eh?" He sat up, pouting visibly. He reached out to pull Aiji's arm gently, though half of him knew why Aiji had to leave. It just made him feel uneasy. He needed more time with the other. "Senpai… Don't go back, we can just tell them we fell asleep while talking to each other or something!" It was obvious Maya was reluctant as well as he gave another little pull, his request sounding childish. But Aiji meant a lot to him. "Please…"

Aiji sighed, stroking Maya's hair and leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead. "I have the room key, the others don't. Who else will let them in? I'll sleep with you tomorrow, I promise." He told his lover softly, knowing why Maya wanted him to stay so badly and feeling bad about not giving in. "Come on angel, don't be sad." He purred, leaning down to pepper Maya's face with kisses, a small smirk on his face as he moved his hands to playfully tickle Maya's sides and destroying that large pout on his face.

"See you tomorrow then…" Maya sighed, grabbing Aiji's hand and pressing several kisses on the other's knuckles, then resting his head on Aiji's chest as his thumb caressed the callused areas on the other's fingers. "You have to tomorrow, okay?" He insisted, glaring up a little at the guitarist to make sure he'll keep the promise. He then let the other go, smiling a little at a kiss on his nose before lying back, watching as Aiji cleaned himself up, dressed, and finally turned back to him.

"I'll see you in the morning. I love you." Aiji sighed softly, leaning over to kiss Maya's cheek and ruffle his hair. The other grabbed Aiji just as his lips brushed against his cheek, returning the favor on his nose. "Love you, too. G'niiight~!" Maya giggled, whipping up the sheets from under him and hiding himself from the other's view. Only the top of his bright pink hair poked out, but it was obvious to Aiji that the younger had a huge grin on his face.

The door closed quietly, and Maya stared after Aiji for a moment before flopping down, waiting for sleep to catch up. After all, he could always wait until morning to run to his senpai's room and barge in to greet him.


End file.
